we are not what you think, we are, we are golden
by blue-starryeyed-songjay
Summary: 'Guys, I was thinking about doing 'Don't Stop Believing'-' 'Please, no more Journey.' Kurt cut off Mr Schue. 'Besides,' Quinn shrugged, 'it's probably going to be predictable if we do another song from the 80's.'


**Hi. Nice to see ya again.**

** This is basically a songfic about the song I want the New Directions to sing for graduation and why they lyrics are important to them. If you are confused at any point as to why the lyrics were chosen or why I wrote this bit for that lyric, just say so in your review- pleease- and I'll PM you. If you have PMs enabled. That's 'Private Messaging', not 'Prime Minister'.**

**Disclaimer: Glee belongs to Fox. I own a teddy bear. Which is technically my cousins. Awkward. We Are Golden belongs to Mika. I think...**

* * *

><p><em>We are not what you think, we are golden.<em>

* * *

><p>Rachel smiled as Mr Schue told them about their upcoming performance at graduation. She turned around and saw the usual. Tina and Mike were holding hands whilst kissing, Brittany and Santana were whispering in each other's ears, Kurt and Blaine were holding hands and lovingly glancing at each other, Puck was looking at his phone, presumably texting Lauren, and Quinn and Artie were looking suspiciously close.<p>

'Rach, are you even listening to Mr Schue?' Finn whispered in her ear.

'Of course,' she hissed back. 'What do you think?'

'It's just, he asked for song suggestions and you didn't say anything.'

Rachel rolled her eyes. 'I was merely thinking about song choices.'

'Guys, I was thinking about doing 'Don't Stop Believing'-'

'Please, no more Journey.' Kurt cut off Mr Schue.

'Besides,' Quinn shrugged, 'it's probably going to be predictable if we do another song from the 80's.'

'Well then, what do you suggest?' Mr Schue asked. 'Any ideas?'

'A mash-up?' Tina suggested. 'We could all sing a song.'

Mr Schue nodded and turned around, writing _Epic Mashup _on the board.

'What about a group performance like 'We Are Young'?' Sam asked. 'Because that was awesome to epic proportions.'

Mr Schue then proceeded to write _Group Performance. _

'I agree wholeheartedly with Sam,' Rachel said. 'Whilst the idea of an epic mashup is, admittedly, genius, I do think a group performance would be much more meaningful for the New Directions and everyone in the group would get an opportunity to sing.'

'As long as Rachel gets to sing less, I'm surprisingly on board with Berry.' Santana added. Rachel looked at the group happily as she saw the majority nodding.

'We still need to decide which song.' Artie said. Mr Schue nodded.

'That'll be our assignment then,' Mr Schue said, circling _Group Performance. _'To find a perfect song for graduation.'

'Our final assignment together.' Quinn noted.

The bell rang.

* * *

><p><em>Teenage dreams in a teenage circus, running around like a clown on purpose.<em>

* * *

><p>Whispers filled the air as Quinn walked down the corridor holding hands with Artie. She winced as one Cheerio she used to treat harshly smirked at her and pointed at their interlocked hands, whispering. Quinn heard the words 'cripple' and 'preggo' floating around.<p>

'Are you sure you want to do this?' Artie asked.

'Yeah,' Quinn nodded. 'I don't really care about my popularity status now.'

'Are you sure? Because if you aren't sure, I won't be able to do this.' Artie gently tugged Quinn down onto his lap.

'Artie, I'm fine with anything you'll do.' Quinn reassured him.

'Good.' Artie grinned. 'Yo, everyone!' The crowd hastily quietened. 'If you are wondering what is happening, you should know that the cripple got together with the top Cheerio!'

'Shh,' Quinn hissed. 'Coach Sylvester's coming.'

'Coach Sylvester can't catch a man in a wheelchair with an ex-Cheerio on her lap.' Artie whispered back.

'Really?' Quinn asked, raising an eyebrow.

'See.' Artie grinned and he began wheeling down the corridor with increasing speed. The crowd parted.

'Move out the way people, Quartie coming through!' Artie shouted, winking at Quinn. Jacob ben Israel began chasing the duo.

'Let me interview you!' he shouted.

'Holler!' Artie half shouted, half replied. Quinn giggled as she hastily kissed Artie on the cheek.

'Did you get that on camera?' Jacob shrieked behind them, tripping over their own feet.

* * *

><p><em>Who gives a damn about the family you come from? No giving up for the you're young and you want some.<em>

* * *

><p>Santana sighed as she walked past the street that lead into Lima Heights. After being kicked out of the house by her abuela, Santana was forced to live with Blaine freaking Anderson. He was nearby, could drive her to work, his brother was okay and his family was generally accepting. Blaine's father just didn't know what to do with Blaine.<p>

Her phone vibrated, indicating a text. Santana realised she had been dawdling. She quickly began walking again, when her phone once again vibrated.

_To quote a great move, g__et in, loser. We're going shopping.- Kurt_

_ Satan. My car isn't running on your thoughts about Britt, you know. Get in the car.- Kurt_

Santana grinned and turned around, facing Kurt, Mercedes and Quinn in Kurt's Navigator.

'I may no longer live there, but I'm still the Queen of Lima Heights. You gotta remember I lived on the wrong side of the tracks for the majority of my life.'

'Get in, Sanny-from-the-block,' Mercedes laughed. 'Kurt had an urge to make his own graduation gown and Quinn and I want in on that. You?'

'Oh, I wants in on my own graduation dress.' Santana said, hopping towards the blue car. 'Let me in.'

'Not until you out your phone there.' Quinn pointed towards the backseat of the car, where there was a pile of phones. Santana huffed and placed her phone precariously at the top.

'Why?'

'First person to look at their phone has to pay for lunch,' Quinn explained. 'Mercedes read about this game online.'

Santana's eyes widened and she began cursing in Spanish.

'Brittany's calling me in a few minutes!'

'Well, you'll have to pay for our lunch and I want some tots,' Mercedes commented. 'Kurt, start driving.'

'As you wish,' Kurt quoted, slamming his foot on the accelerator.

'So.' Mercedes leaned forward. 'Gimme the deets on you and Artie.'

'It's obvious. They're fucking.' Santana replied casually.

'We aren't having sex, Santana! He asked me out on a date and it just kind of...went on from there. It's like you and Sam's summer fling.' Quinn compared, smiling.

Kurt laughed. 'Pay up, girls.' He held out his hand. Mercedes and Santana grumbled, giving him money.

'You bet on me?'

'Technically, we bet on Quartie.' Mercedes corrected. 'Also, Sam and I aren't just a summer fling anymore.' she added in a sing-song voice.

'I called it!' Kurt crowed again, bopping his head along to the song. Santana groaned, getting her purse and dropping the majority of the contents into Kurt's outstretched hand. Quinn reached into her pockets and handed him a couple of dollars.

'Kurt, you have a serious gambling problem.'

'I'm not a gambler, I'm just extraordinarily good at figuring out relationships.' Kurt replied.

'Says the boy who's bucket list includes wanting to have relations on a field of dewy lilacs with Taylor Lautner before he gets fat.' Mercedes answered.

'Touche.' Kurt said wryly.

'I would tap that.' Santana said idly. 'But only if he somehow magically turns into a girl who doesn't have sparkling boobs.'

Kurt's phone began to ring. The foursome awkwardly waited for the ringing to stop.

_'Hey, Kurt! __I know you're shopping or something, but I just saw your car go by. Turn on the radio, okay? Love ya!'_

Kurt hastily leaned forward and switched on the radio and smiled wistfully. Teenage Dream was playing.

'Spill the story,' Mercedes said instantly.

'First meeting,' Kurt answered dreamily.

The song ended and the radio presenter then announced the next song. _'The next song is from Blaine Anderson, to his wife, Kate Anderson! He says 'Have a great time on your mall trip'! Isn't that sweet, folks?'_

_Made a wrong turn, once or twice, _

_Dug my way out, blood and fire..._

'Kate Anderson? Wife?' Quinn questioned.

'The majority of Lima know me as the gay kid,' Kurt replied quietly. 'It would be strange if the gay kid suddenly got a girlfriend.'

'So you genderswapped and got married?' Santana asked. Kurt nodded. 'Damn.' Santana sat back, allowing her back to hit the seat loudly. 'You would be hot.'

No-one really responded to that comment. Perfect ended and Santana sighed.

'I'm sorry, Kurt.'

Kurt pulled over and turned around. 'Why?'

'I outed you and you weren't as much as a whiny bitch about it. You sang a song to me with your boyfriend and I slammed you down, but when Finn sang a funeral song to me, I was okay with it. There's a lot more behind that, but you know, I think your song was nicer.'

Kurt smiled. 'Apology half-accepted.'

'Half?'

'I'm still upset that I didn't get to come out the way I did, but I'm okay with it now. Besides, I think if you went to the female version of Dalton, you would've came out ages ago. It's partly your family's fault you're like this anyway.'

'Who gives a damn?' Mercedes quipped.

* * *

><p><em>Running around again...running for running...<em>

* * *

><p>Finn sighed as he watched Rachel pace.<p>

'Rach, relax. You'll get into NYADA.'

'But face it! I'm obsessive, I don't handle rejection well-'

'But you still an amazing singer and a great actress. Rach, tell me how many people in our school can sing 'My Man'.'

'I know for a fact that Kurt and Mercedes can sing it. Everyone in Glee with the proper amount of training!' Rachel shrieked. 'I just happen to be the superior voice-'

'I don't know what superior means but I know it's a good thing. Rachel, you're a star. You're my star. You'll be fine.' Rachel smiled faintly, before gently pecking him on the cheek.

'You'll be amazing in the future too,' Rachel whispered gently, smiling at Finn's expression. 'Not at all like your dad became.'

* * *

><p>'Have you ever wanted to clean something so badly?' Emma asked, her voice quavering.<p>

'No,' Beiste said bluntly, 'but I have just finished three whole chickens and this dress isn't fitting me.'

'Porcelain told me to wear a different hat,' Sue pointed to the lobster hat perched upon her blonde hair. 'I think it gives my tracksuit some zazz.'

'Tracksuit inspired dress.' Emma corrected.

'I wore this to my wedding.' Sue recalled, looking into her bouquet.

'Did you get married to yourself or something?' Shannon snorted.

'Yes. I found being married to myself was time-consuming and I promptly had my marriage anulled.'

Everyone nodded in memory and the first few bars of a song started.

'Guys,' Emma whispered frantically. 'I can't do it.'

'Quite frankly, I'm not surprised.' Sue muttered. 'If anything, the group of aliens probing your fiancee's hair may have something to do with it.'

'You'll be fine.' Beiste summarized.

'If you don't go through with this, I'll be running behind you. Honestly, the smell of hair gel makes me nauseous and I've already got Preppy Dwarf with his bucket load. I don't need Schuester's hair brutally murdering me whilst I plan the demise of Wheels.'

'If you don't go through with this, I'll use your BreadStix coupons.' Beiste murmered.

Emma smiled wryly.

'Love is like oxygen.' Blaine announced, smiling.

_You_ _think that people would've had enough of silly love songs. _Quinn sang, stepping forward and smiling at Artie.

_I look around me and I say it isn't so..._Artie crooned, the duo harmonizing.

_Cause here I go again! _Mercedes and Rachel belted in unison, both smiling at each other. The entire group of New Directions turned to face the door where Emma stood. The crowd's eyes followed the direction the group were pointing and everyone gasped.

_Love lifts us high where we belong! Where the eagles fly on a mountain high!_

Emma wore a simple silver dress Kurt had designed for her especially. She took a deep breath and began walking down the aisle alone.

* * *

><p>'Why did you do it alone?'<p>

'Because I'm no longer running from my feelings,'

* * *

><p>Principal Figgins walked up to the microphone and tapped it suspiciously.<p>

'Congratulations to all our graduating seniors,' he droned on in a monotonous voice. 'Now to celebrate their first place victory at Nationals in New York, it's our very own glee club, New Directions, performing 'We Are Golden.'

* * *

><p>The journalist ran up to the hurrying pale man, who was currently jabbering on the phone in French. He took a deep breath.<p>

'So, Kurt Hummel. Tell us about your school life.'

'Kurt Hummel-Anderson,' Kurt absent-mindedly corrected. 'Well, I went to McKinley High school.' Kurt answered quickly, snapping his hands at the tall lanky boy next to him. 'Finn! Hurry up! Your wife is currently giving birth to my children!'

'Dude, shut up. It'll be fine.'

'Finnigan-' Kurt began. Blaine rushed up and nodded.

'Is it true you transferred?' the journalist hurriedly asked.

'Yes, I was bullied. I transferred to Dalton Academy.'

'Why did you transfer back to McKinley then?'

'I belonged to Dalton, I admit that. But I didn't belong to the Warblers. The New Directions- my glee club- were essentially ten other siblings. One of them is actually my step-brother so he doesn't count.'

'Was it worth it?'

'The New Directions happened to be the most screwed up families ever, but we love each other, imperfections and all. We had disagreements, lies, diva-offs, people quitting, people rejoining... but I think your family is always going to worth it.'

'Really?'

'Yes. Now if you'll excuse me, my child is currently being born. Rachel thinks we're having twins!

* * *

><p><em>Teenage dreams in a teenage circus, running around like a clown on purpose. Who gives a damn about the family you come from, no giving up when you're young and you want some. <em>

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed!<strong>


End file.
